


last night

by cig4rettedaydre4ms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OsaSuna Week, Suicide Attempt, happy ending yehey, i dont know honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cig4rettedaydre4ms/pseuds/cig4rettedaydre4ms
Summary: — in which miya osamu and suna rintarō meets on the last night of their lives.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	last night

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my entry for osasuna week day 2
> 
> tier 1: midnight/secrets & tier 2: street food/neon

miya osamu was done.

the boy who was always had a hopeful and optimistic view at everything was now standing at the edge of one side of a bridge at 12 am, ready to fall into the depths of the river beneath him. he closed his eyes and takes in a deep breath, counting to 3 in his mind before he takes the leap that he thinks would erase all his problems away.

on the count of two though, he heard someone sobbing and screaming for help, which made him jolt his gray eyes open and look around for the source of the sound. as he turned around, he was met with a pair of bloodshot green orbs that were accompanied by tears, looking so tired and lost, laying on the cold pavement, holding his foot.

there was something with the boy that made osamu's heart soft, and that something made him quickly hop over to the other side of the railing where there was concrete, walking over to where the guy was.

"hey, what's wrong?" he asks. up close, osamu got to appreciate the man's features. he looked a bit taller than osamu by a few centimeters, he has skin as pale as porcelain but looked like satin, his eyes, oh his fox-like eyes were a shade of green that can be compared to beryl, the eyeliner on his lids making them pop out more. pretty was an understatement. he looked ethereal even though he looked like a mess.

"i sprained my ankle," the latter answered, hissing at the pain on his foot. osamu scoots closer to examine the ankle before taking out his handkerchief from the back of his jeans and bandaging the swollen ankle. 

the unknown man was just looking at him while he was working on his foot, appreciating how handsome he looked, but despite being good looking, his aura emitted something else. he sensed that the boy who was helping him with his ankle was in trouble, lost, and tired. like him so he attempted to make small talk.

"how'd you learn how to do that?" the taller inquired, voice a little bit soft, ringing with carefulness.

"my brother and i used to play volleyball, he's a dumbass so he got injured multiple times and unfortunately, i'm the one responsible for him," the stranger let out a quiet chuckle as osamu was finishing up the makeshift bandage.

"there ya go," osamu stood up after tucking in the last excess cloth, holding his hand out for the boy to take it to help him stand on his feet, which he took within seconds.

"thank you so much, i'm rintaro, suna rintaro but you can call me suna," the injured man introduced himself, but osamu already had his back facing him, walking away and ready to go back to his main agenda on the bridge. "hey, wait!" suna called out, but osamu didn't listen and hopped over to where he was standing earlier. 

"wait, wait, wait!" even with a bad foot, suna managed to catch up with osamu. he leaned over the railing and took a hold of osamu's arm. "leave me alone, will ya?" the latter spat out.

if he was going to be honest, he was a tad bit irritated because he thought he was all alone at the bridge, but now here he is, accompanied by some pretty boy.

"what's your name?" suna asks, the moonlight reflecting on his tear stained face and his pretty eyes. "osamu, miya osamu," the latter answered as he closed his eyes and had one foot off the ledge, but he opened his eyes wide open because—

"OSAMU!! OSAMU!!!" suna shouted as loud as he could, which put a scowl on osamu's face and made his hands grip on the railing tighter.

"will ya shut up?" osamu snapped at suna, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the boy, fiddling with the hem of his shirt on one hand.

"i was thinking if you can accompany me for some coffee? it's also to formally thank you for helping me."

______________________

"so, you were going to jump too, i suppose?" osamu asked.

they were seated outside a small cafe, a cup of hot coffee in suna's hand, a cup of hot chocolate and a doughnut in osamu's. the night, the morning rather, was chilly so they decided to buy something that would keep them warm.

"well, yeah. i was about to, but then i sprained my ankle because there was a step i didn't see," suna answered, laughing softly at his own stupidity. osamu couldn't help but to stare and to be mesmerized at how beautiful suna's laugh is. he didn't understand what's going on with him, but he was certain that it was something that got his feelings involved and his mindset confused.

"hey osamu, if you don't mind me asking, what made you think of doing it? it's alright if you don't wanna answer," it was now suna's turn to ask, still careful as ever for he knows he's asking about something sensitive and he didn't want to offend the man in front of him. they just met and he didn't want to leave a bad first impression.

osamu took a deep breath, staring at his cup of hot chocolate, his thoughts coming after one another.

"no pressure osamu," suna added shortly after noticing the pause and unsureness from the way the man acted up once he threw in his question. "but you know, someone once told me that it's easier opening up to a stranger because there'll be no judgement."

osamu just gave a nod, while analyzing the whole situation and thinking it through. he didn't wanna regret anything so he took his time in organizing his thoughts.

_should i tell or should i not? he's got a point, and he might understand, since he was going to do it, too._ osamu tells himself, very hesitant, whether to unravel himself to a stranger or not. after all, he suppressed what he felt for countless years, so not telling him would be super easy for him, however, suna rintaro's presence somewhat screamed _comfort_ and _understanding_. hell, suna rintaro screamed of _'hey i'm here for you, i won't go anywhere and i'll listen'._

_fuck it._ osamu muttered under his breath, quietly so only himself could hear.

"no judgement?" osamu asked.

suna gave osamu a small smile and nodded. "no judgement."

osamu took a deep breath once again before putting down his cup and treat.

"i never really told anyone, but i hope you're in for a wild ride," osamu looks up at suna, who was just staring at him, waiting patiently with a soft look on his face. oh how suna looked so angelic with the faint light from the café mixed together with some moonlight shining on his face. "hope you're ready for an emotional wild ride."

"oh," the tiny smile on suna's lips grew into a grin. "shoot me, miya osamu."

and with that, osamu started talking, opening up slowly to suna. a little reluctant at first, but as the time passes by, he feels a little more comfortable talking about what goes on in his head. to osamu's surprise, suna shares things about him too, but he mostly lets osamu talk.

and for the first time in his life, he felt like he was being heard. he was being seen. he was drowning all this time and he felt like he was pulled out of the water. for the first time, he was _understood_. 

they spent the early morning talking about why they wanted to be gone, sharing something about their lives, and other things that made them know each other a little more while enjoying the cold night and each other's company. osamu found out that suna has the same plan as him, driven by the same thoughts.

they finished their cups at about 1am so they decided to stroll around the nearby park.

"hey, will you go back to the bridge?" asked suna while walking side by side with osamu, his hands inside the pocket of his jacket, picking at his nails.

"yeah, tomorrow i think, how about you?" suna just nodded as they continued walking. 

"hey, i have an idea," suna blurted out of the blue. they were along the sidewalk near a lamppost, both stopping in their tracks. osamu looked at him with curiosity but gave a signal that he should go on.

"you know, instead of moping around, why don't we do something fun? this is basically the last night of our lives, might as well enjoy it, right?" suna didn't give osamu time to think as he grabbed the latter's wrist and ran towards who knows where.

______________________

"wow, i've never been here before," osamu gasped at what's surrounding him.

neon lights and food carts filled his vision. suna had dragged him to a night market where a bunch of street food and other stuff were being sold. from food to souvenirs, you name it. osamu loves to eat and he's surprised how he doesn't know about this place. well it seems like not many people know about it since it's fairly crowded. not too many people, but also not too little. just the right amount for everyone to enjoy.

"like it?" suna asks with a smile on his face, feeling proud of what he has done. osamu just nodded, his emotionless face and tired eyes were now full of life, eyes sparkling at the variation of food he had ever laid his eyes on.

suna gives osamu a smirk, "hope you have a big appetite miya osamu, we're gonna try everything our eyes will see."

"oh, try me, suna rintaro." osamu returns the smirk to the brunette before pointing towards what he wants to eat first.

______________________

osamu couldn't understand what's happening to him and his feelings, but he's sure that things were light. lighter than the day before, as if the man with him took away all the weight he was carrying on his shoulders. there's something with suna that he couldn't understand, but it wasn't something bad.

to osamu, suna rintaro was some kind of angel. an angel who saved him from drowning in his own thoughts and the depth of the rivers. an angel who showed him light to see what path he should really take. if he hadn't tended to suna's sprained ankle, he wouldn't be having fun right now, enjoying his sweet little time munching on the best takoyaki he's ever had.

"did you have fun tonight? i hope you did, because this is the last," suna giggled, biting a piece of meat from his stick of yakitori and eating it.

"i did," suna just nodded at his answer and before they knew it, they were enveloped in silence.

the quiet was comfortable. it was the kind of quiet you really won't mind getting into. the kind of quiet you'd be thankful for, because osamu is sure thankful for it since he gets to appreciate suna's appearance more, but it didn't last long, for osamu broke it with a question. a question that made suna rethink his plans for tomorrow evening and his choices in life. 

"hey suna, would you mind if we do this every night?"

"sure thing," suna answered with a smile on his face.

upon seeing him smile, the kind of smile where you can't see his eyes anymore, osamu felt his heart skip a beat.

and maybe, miya osamu wants to live his life a little more. 

— _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed! i'm at twitter @ctrlsuna, you may shout at me there


End file.
